Cinema Shin
by TokioCinema-BizarreHotel
Summary: Shin is tired of his emotions being played with. He can't figure out if Yu is joking or if he's really does want to kiss him. I mean why else would he be pinned to the wall? And why else would Yu be whispering what he wants to do him in his ear?


Yeah, This is short I know. I promise it will get better. I put this up before it was finished.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wondrful members of Cinema Bizarre. Or Monkeys.

Shin sat leaned up against the wall of the studio drums sticks tapping lightly against his knees. It was quiet and the dull tapping pulsed through his head, calming him. This was his favorite thing to do, feeling the wood of his drum sticks send vibrations through the polished wood to the palms of his hands. He closed his eyes and stared up at the lights that lined the studio ceiling, enjoying the redness that flooded his senses. He could almost hear the crowds in his head as he tapped out a rapid beat against his kneecaps. Darkness suddenly took away the red cast, and the warmth unnoticed before cooled as a shadow blocked the light.

"What the hell are you doing Shin-chan?"

"None of your flipping business, Yu."

"Oh, well excuse me for being curious I just wanted to know why your ass is not in recording, being that, that's so unreasonable and all."

He said nothing as he got up and walked past the dark haired boy. Trying not to notice that he wasn't wearing his shirt and his pants were riding dangerously low.

"Fuck you, Yu. Put on some clothes." The best way to ignore things was sometimes to point them out.

"Why you don't like it? I wanted to put on a show for you." That wasn't always the case with Yu.

Shin was forced to endure as Yu pushed him up against the wall and danced against him to no music. Putting his hips dangerously close to Shin's. He tried to remember this was the boy who had just recently taken pornographic pictures of himself and numerous women and put them on the internet.

"You Feeling kinda gorgeous just call me on th phone and get off," He sang the lyrics to their song against his ear and if Shin didn't have so much self control he would have shivered at the hot breath against his sensitive skin.

"Shin you think I could get you off?" Yu whispered hot against his neck. Shin's heart sped and blood rush away from his head to his heart sending fire across his skin. The air was thick with anticipation as Yu looked strait into shin's eyes ,then busted out laughing.

"Oh, god I can't-I can't do this. Being Gay is so hard I don't see how you do it." Laughing Yu left Shin angry at the invasion of his personal space and the fact that his lips tingled with the need to crush them against the skin of Yu's exposed skin. Bastard to the thousandth degree. He followed the Guitarist to the recording lab, taking the time of the short walk to wipe away even the smallest trace that Yu had affected him.

" Don't dilute yourself. Your gayer than I could ever be." Shin said after he had regained his calm.

"Ho,ho,ho, you gots jokes that's priceless. But keep them to yourself. It burns."

Shin rolled his eyes and entered the recording lab setting himself right behind his drums. He looked around the room taking in the sight of a half sleeping Kiro and an arguing Luminor and Strify.

"Shut the Hell up Strify and start the song." Luminor yelled at the smaller boy as he turned on his key board.

"I said where's my money? Where's my money Ho?!" Strify sang into his microphone

Kiro laughed as he sat on the floor laying back as he tuned his strings, from reflexive memory.

"Strify. Let's go." Shin murmured as he adjusted his thimbles.

"Shinzy! Good morning love where were you?" Strify yelled in to the mirco phone.

"The sound room."

"Hum. Okay fine, lets start, come on get up Kiro. Alright start with 'Dysfunctional' then we can go eat breakfast."

One. Two. Three.

_I'm a punk, I'm a sinner_

_I'm a lost new beginner_

_I'm a threat to my self_

_I'm a get Armageddon_

_I'm a freak, I'm a liar_

_I'm a flirt, I deny_

_That I'm no good then I mess it up_

The pulsing beat vibrated through Shins arms. and he closed his eyes. letting his instinct take over the pounding beat help rid him of some of the weariness of press assemblies from the day before.

_I'm gettin more and more strange_

_I'm goin insane_

_I'm pickin it up, just to break it down_

_You get what you see _

_the product of a dysfunctional fam-_

"Owwwww!" Strify shreiked. "Damn it Yu, don't hit me!"

"Stop changing melodies or I will never tell you where monkey is."

"What?! What the hell did you do to monkey?"

"He's fine. For now."

"I can't believe you!"

Shin rolled his eyes and tucked his drumsticks in his back pocket as he got up to get food. When Yu and Strify got started they didn't stop until someone was bruised and crying. That someone was usually Strify, he might as well get fed while they were doing nothing.


End file.
